Best Death Ever!
by DarthSylar
Summary: Kent Harper has been down on his luck since Building 26 closed. But now he's have his best day ever. Oneshot. For Oblivator80


_**Disclaimer- I DarthSylar do not hold any ownership over the characters, locations or any other form of media involved with the television program Heroes on NBC.**_

_**This was inspired by a good friend of mind Obliviator80**_

**Best Death Ever**

My life has sucked for the passed few days. Hell this is no surprise to me. My life got turned upside down about two months ago. Aspiring agent in the FBI fresh off the DEA my life was going great. Then I'm hired onto a task force under a Junior Senator, Nathan Petrelli. A top secret agency, hunting suspected enemies of America on home soil under the President himself. My life couldn't end up any better than this.

How the hell did it all go so south. I couldn't believe anything I saw or did. I mean we were hunting people who defied gravity, crossed across time and space. Walked amongst immortals and fought against people who could shoot fricking red lighting from their hands. Then things got easier. The plan to capture 'them' was going smoothly. Sylar and Rebel were out of commission and we had everyone trapped in a web of invisible threads. But some how it all started slipping out of our control. First these eerie Sylar knockoff murders on our targets, but they'd slip up eventually. Then Nathan came back from his stint as a fugitive, but we could handle that. He could fly, what damage could he do? But when the boss killed our own men. I had to bag him, with much appreciation for Agent Taub for subduing him. I get back to the office to lock up Danko. Next minute it's the graveyard shift who wakes us all up after we got drugged in lock up and all the specials fly coup.

Needless to say, the next day we get shut down. By Petrelli himself. I serious would love see what makes that man tick. I'm out of a job. And what do I have to show for busting my hump for Uncle Sam. Nothing.! I'm a month and a half behind on my rent. My girlfriend quit because of my secret agent man routine. Its enough to make man envy the specials, they came out of nowhere and managed to win the day.

But I digress. Its been six weeks since what we ex agents call the 'ass kicking of building 26' and today has really been looking up for me. I started the morning off with an effortless jump out of bed. I took a pleasant shower, finally someone fixed the warm water, I never used to take so many cold showers. Got the paper, great deals at the market. I pop down.

Stepped outside, Roker said that it would pour on us this morning. But nothing but clear skies. Grabbed my groceries for the week, and had enough money to stop by blockbuster and rent the entire first season of Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles, man that's a good show. Had an interview for a security detail at a local Massive Dynamic R&D facility. To say that I was qualified in dealing with out of the norm security situation, is a rather large understatement.

Made it back to the building, a woman held the door for me and we chatted in the elevator. Turns out she is just one floor above. We set up a meet up for coffee at the star bucks down the street later tonight. I reach my door handle, the key slides in and opens, on the first try. All I could think that this is the Best day ever.

I walk in and once more reality crashes my party. Damn water valve leaked from my sink. But no matter I'll just someone to clean it latter today. I follow the trail of the leak into the living room. Then the water starts to flow in an odd pattern. From out of the pooling liquid came smooth jets of water. More of them sprang up forming shapes, mass, long legs. A female figure in the water was forming. Then it…she turned solid. She stood up, completely naked. I was frightened to see it was Tracy Strauss. Frightened but I could not look away. She looked me dead in the face and said.

"Your Number Four" Just then the water I was standing in encircled around me. I could feel my lungs filling with water. I was drowning. I just kept looking. I fought against a man use eats people brains. But I'm being killed by a nude woman in my apartment. My last thought

"Best Death Ever!"


End file.
